The Legend of Spyro: The Purple Devil
by Drakath the King of Shadows
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have deafeated Malefor and brought peace to the world. But now a creature know as the Purple Devil appears and brings chaos to the world! Can Spyro and Cynder beat him? Or will this terrifying beast destroy them?
1. Spyro's Awakening

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my story. This is my first story in fan fiction so please; if you have any tips on how to make my story better, please send them. Now, on to the story!**

About a year ago there was a huge battle between Spyro the Dragon, with his ally Cynder, fighting Malefor, the Dark master. With their combined strength, Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor. "Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cynder said. "Don't be, it's over." Spyro said." So is this it?" Cynder said." Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit roams around binding itself with nature,.." Ignitus's voice said in Spyro's head. "I know what to do, just get out of here!" Spyro said. "Spyro, you don't have to do anything, we can just fly away." Cynder said to Spyro." Were Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." Spyro said." Then I'm with you. "Cynder said. Then right when Spyro was charging his energy Cynder whispered" I love you. " Just as he began to bring the world together.

Back at Warfang, were everyone was taking shelter, they all began to come out of the cave they were all hiding in. Then everyone saw the stars in the sky form into the shape of a dragon.

For a whole year, everyone thought that Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus were dead. Some people didn't think that, but eventually they all gave up on it, even the guardians thought that they died after searching for them for a while with the cheetah tribe.

One day, in the valley of Avalar, Spyro was unconscious deep in the valley. On one day Spyro woke up and noticed it was midnight." Uugh…w-what happened?" Spyro moaned." I…I remember defeating Malefor and…Cynder saying…CYNDER!" Spyro remembered Cynder. He got up and looked around and noticed her unconscious on a hill. He ran over to her and listened to her heart. He heard her heart beating and said" Thank you Ancestors.'' Then Spyro noticed there was a small den at the bottom of the hill. He then flew down there holding Cynder. "Perfect." Spyro said examining the den. He then carried Cynder at the end of the den and laid her down. He then laid down next to Cynder and draped his wing over her body and entwined there tails and Spyro fell asleep.

It was then morning in the dragon realms. Cynder woke up first because she's an early bird and noticed Spyro's wing over her body and his tail entwined with hers. She knew automatically that Spyro heard what she said in the core. Cynder then got up and softly nudged spyro's head." Spyro, wake up!" Cynder whispered." Uuggh…C-Cynder?" Spyro said drowsy. She then smiled wide and nodded her head. Spyro then quickly tackled Cynder in a hug against the wall of the den. "We did it! We beat Malefor!" Cynder shouted happily. "Yes! Peace is finally restored to the Dragon Realms!" Spyro shouted happily also. Spyro then looked down and noticed he was on top of Cynder. Spyro and Cynder then blushed as Spyro got off of Cynder. "Cynder?" Spyro said nervously. "Y-Yes Spyro? " Cynder said knowing what was coming. " About what you said in the core…" Spyro said. Cynder then turned red and turned her head. " I love you too.'' Then, hearing that made Cynder put her lips to Spyro's and they met in a kiss. Then a flush of happiness came upon the two Dragons, they both just wanted to be together. Then they both departed from each other as they stared into each others eyes. Then the silence was interrupted when a low growl came from their stomachs. They both then giggled as Spyro said" Lets go find something to eat." "Ok." Cynder agreed.

Spyro and Cynder were looking around for 20 min until they noticed a sheep. They both looked at each other and smirked as they dived down and tackled the sheep. The sheep tried to wiggle free but Cynder and Spyro's might kept it on the ground. Spyro then cut a slit in the sheep's neck so it couldn't breathe. Spyro and Cynder then carried the sheep to the den and laid it down out by the entrance. Spyro then cooked the sheep with his fire. The nice aroma of the sheep made their mouths water. They both then began to eat the sheep.

After they finished the sheep all that was left of it was bones." Mmmm…that was delicious. Now what do we do now?" Cynder asked. "Hmmmm…we should probably go to Warfang. Let everyone know were alright." Spyro suggested." How long do you think we've been out?" Cynder asked." Maybe three, four, weeks." Spyro suggested." Alright, then lets go!" Cynder said.

**And that's it! My first chapter is done! And I will be working on my second chapter as soon as I can. I hope you guys like my chapter, the action will be coming soon and some info on what's happening. Peace out! **


	2. Memories

**Welcome back to my story everyone! I'm sorry for the delay but I was stuck in Indiana. So in this chapter you will find some info on what's happening. Alright, enough ****Chatting, continuing the story!**

Spyro and Cynder were flying thru the sky as the cool breeze hit against their scales. "How much farther is Warfang?" Cynder shouted thru the cloud density. "Not that far. We should be able to see it." Spyro shouted back. Just as he finished, they saw Warfang in the distance. "There it is!" Cynder shouted back. As they got closer to Warfang Spyro noticed Cynder had a nervous look. "Cynder!" Spyro yelled thru the air. Cynder then turned her head, looking at Spyro. He then pointed down at a hill.

When they landed, Cynder asked," What?" and Spyro replied, "What's wrong Cynder?" Cynder had a confused look on her face then she remembered. "Don't you think that if we go thru the town we will draw to much attention?" Cynder asked. "Hmmm… what should we do then?" Spyro said to himself. "Well if we fly we will get spotted by dragons." Cynder said putting that option away. Spyro thought for a minute then had an idea. "Dragon time!" He remembered. When he said that, Cynder looked at Spyro as if he was from another planet. "Um… Dragon time?" Cynder said, not knowing what it was. "Okay… Dragon time gives me the ability to slow down time. From my vision, I'm going very slowly. From your vision, I'm going as fast as light. The Chronicler gave me this ability. " Spyro explained to Cynder. Cynder still was confused even after Spyro explained Dragon time. "Alright, let's go." Spyro said cheerfully to Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder began to move closer to the city. When they got very close, Spyro turned to Cynder with a little smile. "You ready?" Spyro said still with that smile on his face. Cynder shook her head nervously. "Yes you are. Just hold on to me and don't let go." Spyro told her. Cynder slowly nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Spyro's gut. Spyro then began to do Dragon time. He then flu in the air at great speed, as he entered the city, he noticed all the Dragons, Cheetahs, and Moles. "Wow" Spyro said in his head in amazement. He couldn't believe how much the city has changed. But Cynder wasn't enjoying it that much. She looked sick but she wouldn't let go. Spyro noticed Cynder's look and began to go faster. When he went faster, Cynder's grip increased a lot. When she did Spyro felt like a Python was suffocating him. He then nearly crashed into a mole walking in slow motion. As soon as he recovered, he then saw the temple, the Dragon temple! Spyro at first thought that it was a hallucination and landed. As soon as Dragon time stopped, Cynder collapsed to the ground. "Wha…what happened?" Spyro exclaimed in disbelief. "What?" Cynder asked still disoriented from Dragon time. Then she noticed the Dragon temple. They both stared in disbelief at the temple. It was in a big, grassy area in the city. Then, both of them then noticed a green dragon coming out the doors. "Terrador!" Spyro and Cynder shouted.

The two of them then ran up to him. "Spyro, Cynder, Your back!" Terrador exclaimed. When they reached him Spyro asked "What happened here? I thought the Dragon temple was destroyed." "It was destroyed. But the moles and cheetahs helped us rebuild it." Terrador said. "Come in, I'm sure the other guardians would like to see you both."

The three dragons walked into the improved temple. "Wow. This place is different." Cynder said in awe. "Yes, the temple is now bigger and is improved." Terrador explained. "Now, here is the Main room." Terrador then put his paw on the door and began to open it. When they got in the enormous room they noticed the two guardians standing in the middle of the room. "Volteer, Cyril!" Spyro and Cynder shouted. Then they ran up to Volteer and Cyril. "Where have you two been?" Cyril asked them. "You've been gone for a whole year!" Volteer said in his quick, energetic voice. "A whole year?!" Spyro and Cynder shouted. "We have been asleep for a year?" Spyro asked. "Yes." Terrador answered. "That's why you didn't recognize the temple." "Now, let me show you two your rooms." Cyril said leading them down a hale. "Oh, Cyril!" Cynder shouted to him. Cyril then looked at Cynder. "Me and Spyro will be sharing a room so you don't need to give me a room." Cyril then nodded his head slowly. "I see…you two are mates?" Spyro and Cynder then nodded there heads. "Well there is someone on the balcony you might want to see." When Cyril left, Spyro and Cynder then walked in their rooms.

The room was just a plain square with a bed made out of straw with a cover over it. In the corner there was a desk with a light and books about the Dragon history. In the back of the room there was a door leading to the balcony. Spyro and Cynder walked over to the door and began to push it open. "I wonder who's out there." Cynder asked herself. As they walked onto the balcony, they were looking at it. It was just a big circle, larger than the room, with a view of the field. As they moved closer to the edge, a yellow Dragonfly flu in front of them. "Spyro, Your back!" Spyro's old friend Sparx yelled. "Sparx, its good to see you to!" Spyro exclaimed. Sparx then noticed Cynder and crossed his arms. "Great. The evil-she-dragoness is back." Sparx complained as he moaned. "Sparx!" Spyro shouted at him. "Sorry, anyway what are you doing in our room? Didn't Cyril show you your room?" Sparx asked being impatient. "Our room?" Cynder asked. "Yes our room! Me and Spyro's!" Sparx said. Everyone was quiet until Cynder spoke and said "Well…I guess were all room mates." "What do you mean?!" Sparx asked still confused. Then when he noticed Cynder and Spyro's tails entwined his jaw hit the floor. "Y-You two are…are ma-ma-mates?!" Sparx asked in disbelief. Spyro and Cynder then slowly nodded their heads as Sparx fainted.

Sparx then began to hear Spyro's voice talking to him repeatedly. "Sparx…Sparx….SPARX!" Sparx then woke up instantly. "How long was I out?" Sparx asked while rubbing his head. "You were out for 30 sec. when you heard we are mates." Cynder said. "Okay great. In a few years there will be hatchlings here." Sparx said. "Sparx!" Spyro and Cynder yelled while they turned red. "Just kidding." Sparx said while snickering. Just as he finished, Terrador came onto their balcony and told them, "Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. Come to the main room now."

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Terrador began to walk up the spiral hall as Spyro asked "Terrador, why are we going to the main room?" Then Terrador began to explain, "You see…after Ignitus was lost at the belt of fire, we needed a new fire guardian in the temple. So over time we found what we think could be the strongest and most skilled fire dragon. He knows fire attacks that some never even knew about." "Cool. What's his name?" Sparx asked. "You mean you been here longer than us and you haven't met him?" Cynder asked and Sparx just said "Yep." "His name is Sunburn the Dragon." Terrador answered. "Sunburn huh." Spyro said to himself. "Here we are. You three ready to meet Sunburn?" Terrador asked them. All they did in response is nodding their heads. Terrador then pushed open the door. When they walked in they noticed the guardians standing next to some sort of dragon mixed with a bird creature.

The creature had a blue underbelly. Its eyebrows were like a blue C surrounding its red eye and the pupil was black with a yellow outline. Its entire body was red like his arms and legs. Its hands were yellow and its claws were brown. Its horns were strait rectangles but at the tip there were two ends on each side. Its horns went down its neck and ended at the end of it. The wings had red and yellow going up on the front but on the other side it was all red. The tail looked like a birds. The front of it had the red from its body go in just a little. There was also like a yellow V on the front of the tail the other side of its tail was just all red. The color of the horns was yellow, also there was a strip of yellow were the horns were. Its mouth was a beak. The top jaw was yellow and the bottom jaw was red with rows of tiny but sharp teeth and finally it had feathers instead of scales. "Is that them?" It asked Terrador. Terrador then nodded his head. The creature then smiled as it walked up to Spyro and Cynder. "Hello. My name is Sunburn. I'm the new fire Guardian."

"You're Sunburn?" Spyro asked him. "Yes. And I am honored to meet you two." Sunburn said. "We'll leave you three alone to get to know each other." Cyril told them as the guardians left. "I had heard about you two ever since I came to Warfang." Sunburn told Spyro and Cynder. "Were did your kind come from? Because I never had seen a Dragon like you." Cynder asked. Before Sunburn said anything Sparx interrupted and said "I don't think he is a Dragon, he's more like a giant Robin." Sunburn then gave Sparx a mad look knowing he had been insulted. "What?" Sparx asked right before Sunburn Chomped down on Sparx. "SPARX!" Spyro shouted as he jumped towards Sunburn. Right before Sunburn swallowed Sparx, Spyro shouted "Wait! I know him!" Sunburn them paused for a moment then asked Sparx in a muffled voice "Is he telling the truth?" Sparx quickly answered from Sunburn's cheek, "Yes. Yes. Yes he is!" Sunburn then finally opened his mouth while Sparx was shivering in fear at the thought of being eaten. As Sparx came out he began to wipe the spit off him. Before Sunburn continued his story he murmured to himself "Pest." Obviously talking about Sparx. "Anyway My kind came from the woods by the canyon.

We all lived in peace. We had a nice river for water, animals running around for food, we all helped each other, it was very nice. One day, I was looking for food thru the woods and saw some Grublings cornering Terrador. So I then leaped into action and started attacking the Grublings with fire attacks Terrador has never even heard of. After I defeated all the Grublings, Terrador introduced himself to me and asked were I was from. I told him my tribe is a couple miles away, then he asked if I had ever been in Warfang. I told him that I seen and heard of the city, but never have actually been in it. After I told him that, he gave me a little smile then asked me if I wanted to go to Warfang. After hearing that I went to my tribe then told them what Terrador said. I then asked my tribe if they wanted to come but they liked living at the forest. So me and Terrador began our journey to Warfang, when we got there, he showed me to Cyril and Volteer and they had me do some of my fire moves. So after they saw my attacks, they then gave me the great honor of being the fire Guardian."

"Wow, that's an interesting story." Cynder said in awe. "I agree, but if your tribe is by the canyon, how come we never saw them? I mean we did pass by it on the way here." Spyro asked. "Well you see. My kind stays in the dense part of the woods. You would have to go in there to find us." Sunburn explained. After Sunburn finished, he told Spyro and Cynder "Well I need to go talk to Terrador about something. You three can do whatever you want for a while." Spyro told Cynder, "Do you want to see the city? I mean just to see what has changed?" "Sure." Cynder answered. She was eager to see the city too. As they were leaving the room Spyro turned to Sparx and asked "You coming?" "Or are you staying with Sunburn?" Cynder asked Sparx. Sparx then turned looking at Sunburn. Sunburn then gave Sparx an evil smirk as he licked his lips. Sparx then quickly hovered behind Spyro's right horn. "I-I think I'll c-c-come with you two." Sparx said in fear. "Are you sure? I think you'll have a wild time." Cynder teased Sparx. "Ha-Ha. Very funny." Sparx said as everyone laughed. "Alright come on Sparx." Spyro said laughed.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were walking thru Main Street. As they were walking Spyro and Cynder still amazed from the city. "Wow, this place really changed a lot." Cynder said in amazement. She then looked at Spyro, he seemed liked something was bothering him. "Something wrong Spyro?" Spyro then turned his attention to Cynder and told her "Well…it's just that I forgot to ask Sunburn if he would teach me some of his fire moves." "Aww don't worry. I'm sure you'll get another chance." Cynder said as she rubbed the side of her head on Spyro neck. Spyro then smiled as he kissed Cynder's forehead. "Blagh!" Sparx exclaimed grossed out "If you're going to do that please get a room." "Sparx, why don't you go…" was all Spyro said before he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Spyro! Cynder! Your back!" When Spyro and Cynder turned, they saw a bright red fire dragon with a yellow underbelly. "Flame!" Spyro and Cynder both exclaimed as they ran up to their old friend they met before they left to fight the Destroyer. "Where were you guys? I was getting the feeling that you didn't make it." "Well it all started when we defeated Malefor and…" Spyro then explained their story to Flame.

"…then we found you." "Interesting story… so you got to meet Sunburn?" Flame asked "Yes, he was very nice." Cynder told Flame. Sparx though had another story. "No he wasn't! He almost made a meal out of me!" Sparx shouted as everyone laughed. "Well I've also been thinking about asking him if he could give me some fire lessons." Spyro told Flame. "Lessons? Why don't you just go ask him?" Flame said. "Wait you mean now?" Spyro exclaimed. "Yeah, we'll come with you" Cynder said. "Ok, let's go." Spyro said as they walked towards the Temple.

When they got there, Spyro told them they don't have to follow him now. Cynder and Flame slowly nodded their heads as they walked away with Sparx. Spyro then walked into Sunburn's room as he called his name. "Sunburn…are you here?" Sunburn then came out from the balcony. "Yes Spyro, what is it?" He asked. "I was wondering if you could…well…teach me some of your fire attacks?" Spyro asked. Sunburn then smiled as he said "It would be an honor."

**And…I'm done! The second chapter is complete! Again I'm really sorry about the delay. And I mean really sorry. This was one of my longest chapters so it won't happen anytime soon. So I will continue my third chapter really soon. Bye! **


	3. Fire traning

**Hello everybody! I'm back on the site! Guys I'm really really really sorry that this story is late. You see my computer crashed and we had to find the right part for it, and I will try to keep this from happening again. **

As Spyro and Sunburn walked down the hall leading to the fighter area, Spyro began to question Sunburn. "Sunburn…" Spyro said. "Yes?" Sunburn replied. "I've been wondering…what do you mean by sacred fire moves?!" Spyro yelled. Sunburn then sighed. "Okay…you see…my kind is one of the four legendary dragon species. Each species are one of the four element masters, mine is fire, and we are hidden along the dragon realms. Each type of dragons has sacred powers that some dragons never even heard of." "Ok…" Spyro replied to the story. "Ah, here we are." Sunburn said when they reached the Dojo.

"Haven't seen this room for a while." Spyro chuckled. "So…ready to learn some new moves?" Sunburn asked getting in a fighting stance. "Yeah!" Spyro exclaimed ready for anything. "Now, I'll start you with a simple trick, The Fire Horn." Sunburn told Spyro. "The Fire Horn?" Spyro asked puzzled. "It's an attack that gives you the ability to make your horns catch on fire." Sunburn explained to Spyro. "Like this!" Sunburn then closed his golden eyes as Spyro noticed a spark expose from his horns.

The spark on Sunburns horns slowly turned into a flame as Sunburn began to sprint down the dojo. "What are you-"was all Spyro was able to say when all of a sudden, Sunburn's horn turned from a small spark to a monstrous Flame! Spyro just stared in awe as the burning horn glittered across the (now blackened) wall. When Sunburn came to a halt, just a few feet from Spyro, he said to him "Alright, now you try." Spyro just gave a confident nod while he walked to the center of the ring.

Spyro was so nervous; he thought his scales were going to fall off. "You want me to explain to you how to do it, "Purple legend"? Sunburn mocked. Spyro, who wanted to show Sunburn he can learn it himself, turned to him and stated, "I think I can do it myself." "Well… show me how to do it." Sunburn said to Spyro knowing that he would fail. "I have to show Sunburn that I to can learn stuff on my own!" Spyro thought. Spyro then tried to imagine training with Ignitus. "Spyro…try to focus your energy. Let it fill in your body, then…release it!" Ignitus's voice drifted around Spyro's head. Spyro closed his purple eyes then begin to try and focus his energy in his horns. He soon figured out it was much harder to focus his energy his horns then his body. Spyro tried to charge his energy, but it was toit. He then began to sprint down the Dojo.

Spyro sort of felt a spark coming from his horn. "I...I…can…do…it!" Spyro strained. As the spark began to get stronger, Spyro's head collided with the wall of the arena. As soon as Spyro squinted open his eyes, he saw Sunburn on the floor, laughing his scales off. "Why didn't you tell me that I was heading towards the wall?!" Spyro groaned while rubbing his head. "Because I knew it would be hilarious!" Sunburn laughed. "Well you could have told me to brace for impact!" Spyro exclaimed. "Oh-yeah…he-he…well that's all over now." Sunburn chuckled. "Now Spyro…let me tell you how to unlock the fire horn."

"Okay Spyro." Sunburn started to explain. "Close your eyes." Spyro slowly began to close his eyes while Sunburn continued to teach. "Fire is fueled by the anger in your heart, but you must learn to control it. Think of a time when you were angriest." Spyro began to remember the time when Gaul and Malefor turned Cynder into their puppet and used her to terrorize innocent people. "They used Cynder, those monsters!" Spyro strained in anger. "Good…well not for her...never mind! Okay, now try to control your anger by reminding yourself that Cynder has been freed from the spell and you two are living a happy life together." Sunburn told Spyro. Spyro's straining turned slowly into a calm, secure matter. "Now Spyro…" Sunburn continued on. "Try to focus your fire elemental energy thru your heart to your horns." Spyro slowly began to lightly breathe thru his nose as he began to feel a slight spark come from one of his horns. Spyro started to focus his fire elemental power more when suddenly the spark on his horns transformed into a weak ember. Spyro then slowly opened his eyes when he spotted the ember on his horns. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" Spyro celebrated for his accomplishment, and then he tried to run with the flame going. When Spyro was finished testing the Fire Horn, he instantly asked Sunburn "what's the next move?" "Well…I do have one that you might enjoy." Sunburn muttered being a little jealous that Spyro learned the Fire Horn so quickly. "What is it?" Spyro questioned. "It's called the Fire Twister. It gives you the ability to turn into a massive tornado." Sunburn explained to Spyro. "I already know a how to turn into a twister for ice, and now that I know how to unlock true fire, it possibly could be pretty easy." Spyro told Sunburn as he walked to the center of the ring.

"Okay Spyro…" Sunburn continued "Form your energy into a comet dash but (don't) move." "Don't move? Is that even possible with a comet dash?" Spyro questioned. "Yes Spyro, just try to hold the pressure." Sunburn told Spyro. Spyro then formed into a comet dash and used earth to hold his position in the ground. "Good! Now start to spin into a small circle while keeping the comet dash formed." Sunburn continued. Spyro then tried his best to keep the comet dash up while he spins. His stressing quickly turned into loud groaning. When the comet dash was nearly burnt out, Spyro suddenly turned into a blood red twister half the size of the Dojo. "You did it Spyro! You did the Fire Twister!" Sunburn cheered as the blazing tornado died down.

When Spyro was over being dizzy, he automatically asked Sunburn if he did it right. "Yes Spyro, you did it perfect. Ready for the last and hardest fire move?" Sunburn replied. "Oh you know it! What is the last attack?" Spyro giddily asked. "Fire transportation. It is better to show than tell." Sunburn answered while he shot a fireball into the center of the ring. When the spot caught on fire, Sunburn suddenly jumped into the air, shot a blast of fire where he was standing and went into the fire/ground. As the fire went away, Spyro just franticly looked around to find Sunburn. In just a flash of light, the flame in the center of the Dojo suddenly exploded as Sunburn busted out of the fire like magic. Spyro just stared in awe while Sunburn smirked at him and said, "Your turn."

"H-How did you do…that?!" Spyro stuttered. "Well get in the ring and I'll show you." Sunburn stated while Spyro moved to the center of the ring. "Spyro, shoot a fireball at any spot in the Dojo." Sunburn continued. After Spyro shot a fireball into the corner of the Dojo, Sunburn continued speaking. "Now, fly up in the air-above the spot you were standing at." Sunburn finished. Spyro then did what he was told and shot a fiery ember where he was standing. "HEY! I never told you to shoot!" Sunburn complained. "So?" Spyro answered. "You should wait till your instructor tells you to do something!" Sunburn continued shouting at Spyro. "I suppose you know what to next huh!" "Sunburn," Spyro started. "Just continue on." "Fine, okay now concentrate on the fire your above. Empty your mind and only think about the fire. Trust that it will let you pass. Use your comet dash to go thru the fire and out the other one." Sunburn explained. After concentrating really hard, Spyro charged super hard with comet dash into the flames. What seemed like magic, Spyro actually went into the fire/ground. In a flash, Spyro exploded out of the other flame with Sunburn just staring in awe.

"YOU DID IT SPYRO! YOU HAVE LEARNED ALL OF THE SACRED FIRE ATTACKS!" Sunburn laughed and cheered at the same time. "YES! I DID IT!" Spyro cheered while Sunburn laughed. "Congratulations Spyro, you have completely mastered Fire!" Sunburn congratulated Spyro. "This is really exciting. I now know every Fire ability." Spyro heavily breathed. "You should get some rest Spyro, it is 9:30." Sunburn told Spyro. "Really?! It's that late already?" Spyro exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess time really does speed up when you do stuff. You should get a good night's rest Spyro, and Cynder probably wondering where you are." Sunburn explained. "Your right Sunburn thanks for teaching me. Goodnight." Spyro thanked Sunburn then left the Dojo to his room.

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Guys I am really sorry that this took so long. Now on the next chapter, you finally get to meet our villain! Please leave any reviews you have, and if their questions, I might answer them at the end of the next chapter. BYE!**


End file.
